


And so we fall

by ConstellationStation



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin family fun, Gen, Shenanigans, area himbo so in love with wife even when she's possessed by a demon, don't scam the blueberry fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationStation/pseuds/ConstellationStation
Summary: Robin does not want to be in the Harvest Festival. Lucina does not want Robin to be in the Harvest Festival. Chrom just wants everyone to get along and also Morgan is there.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	And so we fall

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe if I write about her, she'll come home," I say as I put on my clown suit for the Harvest Festival.

There's a throng of people all over the plaza and Robin shoved past them all with the belligerence of a bear. That did little to dampen their spirit though, they continued to laugh and frolic and do whatever else humans do in such festivals. As if she were but an inconsequential pebble, unable to so much as trouble this relentless flood of joy. It was nauseating.

She couldn't tell what was worse, the sickening sweetness of the candy or the people. Both were disgusting, but one was easier to stomach than the other.

"Robin, there you are!"

One was certainly easier to ignore than the other.

"I told you to stop following me, pest," she snapped.

Chrom chuckled, sheepish but ultimately unapologetic of his persistence. He held up a large stuffed dragon as a peace offering. "You did, yes,  _ but _ you also told me to win you this."

She picked up the plush toy by the tip of its wing like the minimal surface contact would spare her from his suffocating ardor. "Only as a diversion so I could get away from you. How did you even get this? The game was rigged."

"Was it? It seemed fine."

"Of course you think that, you oaf," she pinched the bridge of her nose. "The stack of bottles were weighted and the ball they give you is too light to make a significant impact." Robin was still mad, but not at him at the moment. Forgetting about Chrom's ridiculous strength was a miscalculation on her part. She won't make such a rookie mistake again.

Chrom glanced over his shoulder, presumably at the stall where he'd just been. "That's not fair. We should talk to the shopkeep or at least warn the other festival goers of the scam."

She shook her head. "Dear, sweet,  _ stupid _ Chrom, everything here is a scam. You just don't realize because you're insanely skilled and have the intellectual capacity of a brick."

When she looked back at him, he had the goofiest grin plastered on his face. "There were like three compliments in there."

His earnestness had her flabbergasted. She was nearly speechless by the sheer lunacy of this man. 

Nearly.

"You simpering idiot!" Heat rushed to her cheeks (it's because she's furious, nothing more) and she jabbed a finger at his chest. "Don't say things like that!"

"Apologies," he ducked his head to hide the fact that he was still smiling. It was in vain as he was unfortunately tall, and coupled with their proximity, she still had a good view of his expression. Shadowed beneath his bangs yet still glittering in the festival lights.

The fury quieted down but remained a restless, writhing thing inside her. She could imagine Grima's draconian form prowling within, scraping at her chest with feathery wings. No, Robin could never really be mad at him, but she was tired.

"For the last time," she gave him another half hearted jab for good measure, "I'm not  _ your _ Robin. Leave me alone."

He must have sensed the severity in her tone as his smile grew strained. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I keep telling you," she scowled, "I'm not your wife. I'm the wings of despair, the breath of ruin. I'm-”

"The Fell Dragon Grima, yes, so you've said."

"You're rather dismissive of that, aren't you?"

"It's as you said," he shrugged good naturedly, "I have the intellectual capacity of a brick."

“If only I could throw you as far as one,” she grumbled, stalking off. Chrom followed not far behind.

“Robin, look,” he said excitedly, “you like candied apples right? Want me to buy us some?”

“Do what you wish.” She could keep him busy, at the very least. Like the world’s most insufferable servant.

He beamed at her before trotting off. She could use this chance to slip away again, but there was no doubt he’ll find her. He always found her.

“Grima,” a voice called behind her, low with the promise of threat.

Finally, someone was taking her seriously! 

Robin turned around and found herself face to face with the gleaming point of Falchion. “Well, well, little worm. Isn’t this a familiar-” she cut herself off as her eyes roved further along the blade and to the young woman holding it. “Gods, what are you wearing?”

Lucina spared a cursory glance at herself before focusing back on her. “It’s my costume for the Harvest Festival.”

“It’s atrocious!”

She sniffed disdainfully. “You’re wearing one too.”

“Not by choice,” Robin scoffed, “but it’s certainly more tasteful than…” she gestured vaguely at the bejeweled dress and garish butterfly wings Lucina called a costume, “... that.”

“It’s the brightest thing I saw in the store,” she swished the skirt of the dress around while still keeping the sword pointed at her. “I couldn’t pick a color then I saw this dress has all of them. See how it shimmers in the light?”

“I’m getting eye strain just looking at you.”

“Excellent,” Lucina said triumphantly, “I can spread festive cheer  _ and  _ deter the Fell Dragon. Now,” she gripped the sword with both hands, “you will leave my father and this festival alone.”

Robin scanned the periphery. A few passers-by stopped and gave them odd looks, but none were entirely alarmed by this blatant display of aggression in the plaza. Askr was a strange place. While casualties were never permanent with the Summoner, the fact remained that Lucina would be under their influence just as well as she was.

“Or what, little worm?” She ran the tip of her finger along the Falchion’s edge, even through the thick pad of her glove, the divine blade was hot to the touch. “Are you going to kill me?”

“I will if I have to.”

“Lucina, put down your sword,” Chrom said sternly, walking up to them with a candied apple in each hand. “Save the fighting for the tournament later.”

“Chrom!” Robin declared with false enthusiasm, “my hero!”

Lucina shot her a look of repulsion which she returned with a smarmy grin. If Chrom wasn’t going to treat her like a villain, then she’ll use that to his daughter’s chagrin. She draped her arms around his shoulders and crooned, “I was just minding my own business when little Lucina here had the audacity to draw her weapon at me.”

“You don’t have to do that, you know.” He placed a candied apple in her hand and gently pried her arms away. 

First he was unmoved by her scorn, and now he was immune to her affection as well. Blasted human, what does he want from her? She stepped away with an indifferent shrug. No need to make more of a fool of herself. 

“Father,” Lucina whined but lowered her blade. “You aren’t seriously letting her loose in the festival?”

“She was summoned here like everyone else, she has every right to enjoy herself.”

“Very well,” she huffed, before glowering at the Fell Dragon, “but I’m watching you.”

Robin rolled her eyes. “I’m quivering with fear.”

“Now, now,” Chrom handed the other candied apple to his daughter, “you should get to enjoy the festival too. You can join us, if you want. Your mother and I-”

“I’m not your wife.”

“Robin and I were-”

“I’m not Robin, either.”

“ _ We _ ,” Chrom ground out, waiting to see if she’ll interrupt before continuing, “were just checking out the different booths. Want to come with us?”

Lucina took a begrudging bite out of her apple and chewed thoughtfully before responding. “I can’t say the company is tempting, but if this is the best way to keep an eye on her then I shall. I swore to protect you this time, Father.”

“There will be none of that nonsense.” Chrom wrapped her in a sideward hug, “no more talk of the apocalypse, or killing, or what have you. We’re here to have fun and make good memories, and we’ll do just that. Okay?”

“Okay.” Lucina leaned into his embrace.

Robin crunched loudly on her apple and the sudden sweetness sent a shock through her teeth. Truly revolting.

“Mother!”

A sudden impact hit her from behind, nearly making her drop her apple and her plush toy. 

“Eugh,” she grumbled, “the other spawn.”

“ _ Your  _ spawn,” Morgan quipped cheekily, arms still wrapped around her torso.

“The whole family’s here!” Chrom remarked cheerfully, “how delightful.”

Robin realized with mounting displeasure that Chrom and Morgan were dressed in identical outfits, with matching red cloaks and riding breeches. Why were they all dressed so… brightly? None could hold a candle to Lucina’s crimes against fashion, of course, but everyone was so removed from their usual palette. 

“Mother,” Morgan was bouncing up and down in excitement, “I want to show you something! Come with me.”

“I’m not your mother.” She placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. “Can’t you show me here?”

“Nope.” He grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her away.

She glanced at Chrom to see what he thought of this, but Lucina had his full attention as she spoke and pointed at the other stalls. 

Robin let her mind run as Morgan brought her out of the plaza and into the outskirts. Was this some scheme concocted by the two children to separate her from Chrom and get her out of the festival? That it was Morgan isolating her and not Lucina was suspicious, but that reduced the likelihood of her getting slayed on the spot. How would Chrom react once he finds out?

Foolish. Hadn’t Robin wanted to be away from the festival to begin with, to get away from these troublesome humans and their frivolous games?

“Okay, Mother, we’re here!” Morgan dropped her arm and jogged some distance away. “Stay right there.”

She took stock of their surroundings. They were on the fringes of the festival, the stalls faced away from them and few people if any would take notice of them. Not the perfect place to hide a body by her standards, but it was better than the plaza.

And then there was Morgan. 

He pulled a tome out from his cloak and began to chant an incantation. Energy swiftly coalesced into a humanoid form that lurched from the ground between them. The dirt, she noticed, was looser there than the packed, well trodden earth around them. Hadn't Morgan skirted around that edge?

He finished the incantation and snapped his tome shut with a flourish. With the spell complete, Robin could now recognize the figure as a fully formed Risen.

"Is it… made of candy?"

"Yes!" Morgan exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I made up the spell myself just for the Harvest Festival. Isn't it cool? I call it Sugar Ghoul Attaaaack!"

The Risen let out a gurgling moan, baring candy corn fangs at her.

"Congratulations, this may yet be the most disgusting thing I saw today, and there were many contenders."

"But don't you want a closer look?" he implored.

"I just told you it's repulsive."

"But I worked really hard on it," Morgan clasped his hands together as he pleaded. "Mother, please."

He definitely had an ulterior motive. Morgan was an eccentric child and this behavior wasn't entirely strange for him, but he's been prodding her actions one too many times already. 

The pieces click together like a puzzle and she decided to humor him. "Alright, I'll have a look."

"Yay!"

She approached the Risen. Up close, she could make out the individual bits of candy that composed its features and the putrid stench of fermenting sugar wafted towards her. It was a truly revolting creature that would no doubt ruin someone's day at the tournament. She approved.

The ground shifted beneath her feet until something snapped. The earth caved in, the Risen dissipated with a burst of sweets as the dirt slipped from under her feet and into the pitfall below.

"Mother!"

Robin floated above the mess, unperturbed. 

"You can  _ fly? _ " Morgan gaped. "Of course you can, but for the record, you still fell for it, right?"

"Presently, I'm impervious to falling."

"Figuratively falling," he insisted.

"Not at all," she smirked. "I figured out your ploy and sprung your trap just to highlight how futile it is. The covering of your pitfall is discernible from its surroundings and I noticed you avoid it earlier."

"Oh," he visibly deflated before springing back up again, "but it was still pretty cool. I had my Risen help me dig it up."

Robin peered into the cavernous hole below her. "It is rather deep. A fall like that is bound to break a few bones."

Morgan's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, Mother, I swear I wasn't trying to hurt you!"

"Had you dug this pitfall on a busier path, where festival goers are too distracted to watch where they're stepping, you'd certainly catch your victims unaware," she noted. "Well done."

He scratched his head. "Not the praise I was expecting, but thank you. Now can you help me fill up this hole because I don't actually want victims."

Robin glided over and alighted next to him. "If any imbecile falls into the trap as it is, they deserve it. 

"No, I don't think so." Morgan read from his tome to summon the Risen again. "There, he'll fill up the hole for us so we can return to the others."

"We're going back?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course! Father and Luci will be waiting for us."

"Very well." Robin didn't realize she kept the dragon plush toy until she found herself fiddling with it. She shoved it into Morgan's hands. "Let's be on our way."

"Hey, it looks like Tiki!” He pressed the toy to his face. “Thanks, Mother."

“It’s not a gift, I’m discarding it.”

Chrom and Lucina are invested in another booth game when they find them. This one involved tossing a ball into a field of colored pots, the rims too small for the ball to fall through.

"The ball needs to land on that golden one in the middle for the grand prize," Lucina explained as she made her shot. The ball bounced off the rim of the golden pot before settling onto one of the bronze ones at the side.

"That was so close!" Morgan gasped. Lucina grunted in dissatisfaction.

Chrom hands her another ball. "We have one last try." He tilted his head at Robin, "is this also a scam?"

"Weren't you listening to me earlier?"

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“What’s the trick to it?” Morgan asked.

Robin held out her hand to Lucina for the ball, which she reluctantly surrendered. “See,” she tossed it up and down on her palm, “it’s too light. The bounce will be too erratic to reliably account for. It’s less a game of skill than chance.” She tossed it back to Lucina.

“I see,” Lucina rolled the ball between her fingers, “then getting the grand prize will be much more difficult if it requires luck on our side.”

“Oh!” Morgan had a devious glint to his eyes. “I bet I could use a little wind magic to adjust the course of the ball. Then it’ll be a game of skill.”

Robin had to hold back a bark of laughter. Who knew the kid had it in him (which side of her did he get it from)?

Lucina wasn’t so amused. “Morgan, that’s cheating!”

“Is it really cheating if the game itself is cheating?” Robin pointed out.

“Please, Luci? It’ll be fun!” Morgan pulled on Robin’s sleeve, “distract the shopkeep so I can cast the spell.”

“I don’t take orders from you, wormling,” she swatted his hand away. “Chrom, go distract the shopkeep.”

“We’re doing this? Alright then,” he rounded the stall to where the man in charge of the booth was chatting up a couple other festival goers. “Hello there, good sir!”

Lucina pinched the bridge of her nose. “We’re not going to cheat. I’ll win this fairly or not at all.”

“Aww, if you say so,” Morgan sighed.

As Lucina directed her focus to the pots before her, Morgan sidled over to Robin with a wink and subtly pulled out a different tome from his Sugar Ghoul spell. He kept it hidden from his sister with his cloak as he whispered the incantation.

Lucina tossed the ball with great care and then-

A gust of wind ripped through the stall and sent ball, pots, and prizes alike flying. 

“Whoops!” Morgan shut his tome with a squeak.

“What in Naga’s name?!” The shopkeep stared at them, mouth agape. Chrom stood there equally dumbfounded.

“Morgan!” Lucina whirled angrily on her brother.

“Get a prize and run!” He grabbed Robin’s hand and pulled her away, sprinting at full speed.

Lucina stammered, “I’m not going to steal from a- get back here!”

They continued to run, leaving behind Lucina’s indignant shouts and the chaos as other people tried to pilfer a prize for themselves. Robin took the lead, shoving through crowds and pulling Morgan along until they eventually found themselves in an alley. They pressed themselves against the wall, panting.

They shared a look, then Morgan suddenly burst into laughter.

Despite herself, Robin laughed too. “I’ll admit, that was amusing.”

“Right?” He grinned, “I hope Luci’s not too mad. It didn’t sound like anything got broken.”

“A pity.” She peered out of the alley. No one seemed to be looking for or at them. She stepped out, “come on. Let’s look for other businesses to ruin.”

It was a while before Chrom and Lucina found them. The latter was fuming. She marched up to Robin and jabbed a finger at her chest. “You,” she seethed, “are a terrible influence.”

She batted her finger away. “As much as I’d love to be responsible for your suffering, you’ll have to give credit where it’s due. That was all Morgan’s idea.”

“I just wanted to help you win,” Morgan told her, “Mother said they were cheating anyway, so it would’ve just evened out.”

“That’s not our mother,” she shook her head, “and that’s no excuse to stoop so low. I don’t want a prize so badly I’ll risk my honor or the safety of everyone there.”

Whatever rebuttal Morgan had prepared died on his lips at her next words. “I’m very disappointed in you.”

“But Luci,” he whined and his voice cracked. He looked down ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

Lucina sighed, anger abating. “I’m not the one you owe an apology to.”

“We helped the man set up his booth again and compensated him for the trouble,” Chrom explained, “but he’d likely appreciate an apology.”

“If you paid him already,” Robin said, “he’d likely prefer we never show our faces again.”

“That’s not the kind of attitude we should be encouraging,” Chrom whispered to her.

“You forget who you’re speaking with,” she snorted. “Come along, wormlings, let us commit atrocities.”

“Absolutely not!” Lucina took Morgan by the hand and led him back the way they came, “we’re going to go back and apologize like responsible citizens.”

They hadn’t gone more than a few steps when she suddenly blanched. “Um, rather- uh…”

Morgan glanced around, concerned. “Luci, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing’s wrong! We’re just going to take a detour.” Lucina hastily dragged him down a different path. “This way!”

Chrom and Robin stared after them.

“Well, that was odd,” he noted.

“You think,” she drawled sarcastically. “Aren’t you going to go after her?”

He swept his gaze over to the direction Lucina fled from. “I was hoping you’d figure out what caused her to act like that.”

“Why would I bother?”

“Robin,” he gripped her arm, “Lucina was  _ afraid _ of something, and she doesn’t scare easily.”

She tore her arm from his grasp. “Stop calling me that!” She hissed, “you really think I care? I delight in her fear more than anything.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do and you’re delusional for insisting otherwise.” She felt power surge through her, lifting her just off the ground so she can stare directly into his eyes. Grima roared in her ears. “I’m not your wife, and I’m not her mother. I am a vessel for despair incarnate!”

Chrom looked at her with such heartrending dejection that, for a moment, she was breathless. It’s the first thing she’s done all night that truly wounded him. She tried to relish in his misery but felt nothing. Robin landed heavily on her feet and made a show of adjusting her cloak as though she was unaffected. “Go look after your spawn.”

“What about you?” he asked quietly.

“I’ll catch up if I’m so inclined,” she picked at the claws of her gloves. “It’s worth looking into, I suppose. I’m somewhat offended she fears something more than me, though I suspect it’s merely a cockroach.”

Chrom exhaled deeply, relief palpable. “Thank you, my friend.”

“I’m not your-” she snapped, but he’d already turned around to find their children.

“Sentimental fool,” she muttered under her breath. 

Robin looked around the plaza, scrutinizing the festival goers. Lucina could have only reacted to a particular person, seeing as nothing else would’ve been unexpected. It rankled her more than she cared to admit that someone else could spook her like that. She was the Fell Dragon, she destroyed her future and brought about the destruction of the world as she knew it, (she was her mother) and Lucina greeted her with swordpoint. Whoever had earned the princess’s cowardice was a force to be reckoned with. And be rid of, she thought darkly.

She doubted it was any of the insignificant villagers in Askr, which meant it could’ve only been one- or more- of the summoned Heroes. Who, she couldn’t guess. There were a handful of them present in the festival, but none she can tell Lucina has any reason to be afraid of. There were the villainous summons, she supposed. But again, if she wouldn’t cringe before Grima, why would Duma be any different. 

She took mental note of all the faces she can recognize and slunk back to the others. 

They’d already moved on from the booth they had previously wrecked and were flitting from one stall to another. Gods, their attention span was shorter than her patience!

“Mother!” Morgan yelled, waving his arms, “over here!”

They were at a stall filled with assorted goodies, from costumes to candy, though a theme was evident. 

“There seems to be an obsession with dragons this year,” she noted.

“A lot of manaketes and dragon laguz are in attendance as well,” Chrom chuckled. “We even came across a younger version of Tiki.”

Lucina tried on a sequin studded mask she assumed was meant to resemble Naga. “It’s funny when you think about it. They can wear a costume of themselves for the Harvest Festival!”

“Or,” Morgan put in, donning a headdress of an ice dragon, “they can wear a costume of each other!”

“Considering Lucina goes around dressed like Marth in his presence,” Robin remarked dryly, “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Chrom came up to her, shaking with mirth and hiding something behind his back. “Robin, I want to show you something.”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” she growled, but there was no bite to it.

“Look,” he handed her a lollipop in the shape of a dragon’s head. A particular dragon. “It’s you!”

It was the worst depiction of Grima she’d ever witnessed. The eyes were scattered thoughtlessly at the sides, no three eyes being in the same line together. There were no outlines to its features and the colors bled into places they shouldn’t as a consequence. It was overall, a lumpy, hideous thing. 

“I don’t want this.”

“That’s unfortunate, as I’d already paid for it.”

“You think this thing,” she shook it and it actually wobbled, “is worth gold?”

“I can have it if you don’t want it,” Morgan offered.

She gave it to him with a disdainful sniff.

“Hey,” he marvelled, “it’s chewy!”

Chrom waved over the shopkeep, “I’ll have another one of those.”

“Is this because I hurt your feelings?” she asked him, “have you finally decided to hate me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Father!” Morgan shouted, already darting off. “Look over there!”

Chrom paid for another of those blasphemous lollipops before jogging after him, “wait up!”

She rolled her eyes, looking over to Lucina. “How does it feel being the only one in the family with a brain?”

Lucina wasn’t looking at her, eyes fixed on some point in the crowd.

“What are you afraid of, little worm?”

She jolted, eyes narrowing in a glare. “It’s nothing.” She shot a nervous glance at the crowd again. “I have to go.”

“Hold it,” Robin grabbed her arm before she could slip away. “Not before you tell me what’s going on.”

“Why do you care?” she snarled.

She didn’t falter. “We’re causing quite the scene like this. It would be a shame if someone in the crowd were to recognize you.”

Lucina paled. “I hate you. So much, I hate you.”

“Cry me a river.” She steered her over to a secluded corner. “Talk.”

Lucina favored her with a contemptuous look, then groaned. “It’s not that I’m afraid. There’s just someone I’d rather not run into.”

“Enlighten me.”

“It’s,” she paused, shame and embarrassment prickling in the silence, “Joshua.”

Robin went over her mental catalogue of Heroes. “The mercenary from Magvel?” She did recall seeing him in the plaza. “I’m sure you can defeat him in combat. If he tries anything, just beat him to the ground like the cur he is.”

“I told you,” Lucina shook her head in frustration, “I’m not looking for a fight. I just,” she hesitated again, “owe him a large sum and would like not to be confronted about it.”

“More money than the Princess of the Halidom can afford?”

She winced. “At this point, most likely.”

“What does that even mean?”

“There’s a monthly interest rate,” she blurted, panic coloring her words. “One hundred percent, can you believe it?! And it’s been years! I can’t even comprehend how much it must cost by now.”

“There’s a simple solution to your problem.”

Lucina looked at her hopefully.

“Just kill him.”

“No!”

Robin canted her head, amused. “You’d rather drown in debt than bathe in the blood of your enemies?”

“He is not an enemy,” she exclaimed in exasperation.

“Well, Little Miss Holier-than-thou,” Robin paced slowly before her, “the honorable thing to do would be to pay your dues, but it doesn’t seem like you even plan to do that.” She fixed her with a look. “Why’d you even let it get this far if you knew about the interest rate?”

Lucina buried her face in her hands as she gathered her thoughts. “It was a rather arbitrary decision really. I made it clear to him that I couldn’t pay him for his services before he gave them, but he insisted on a fee. He then offered to waive it on a bet,” she scuffed the ground with her boot, “which I lost. I’ve been avoiding him ever since. I’m praying he’ll drop it eventually.”

“Do you think that’s probable?”

The miserable look she gave her was answer enough.

“Are you sure you don’t want to kill him?”

“Stop saying things like that!”

Robin caught something in the corner of her eye. She wordlessly walked over to Lucina and promptly tried to shove her behind a couple of barrels.

Lucina struggled, “what are you-”

“Hush, child.”

She stilled at that, obediently crouching in her hiding spot. Robin remained in front, leaning casually against the barrels with her cloak spread subtly behind her.

A red haired man in an overcoat walked by. His steps slowed as he neared, giving her a curious look.

“What?” she snapped.

“Nothing,” he tipped his hat before walking briskly away.

Robin gave it a few more seconds before muttering under her breath. “Coast is clear.”

Lucina stood up, resting her elbows on the barrel, regarding her thoughtfully.

“What now?”

“You called me your child,” she said simply.

“No,” she scoffed, “I called you  _ a _ child, because you’re whiny and pathetic.” She started to head off. “Let’s get back to the others. I don’t believe Chrom and Morgan should be left unsupervised.”

Lucina didn’t follow. Robin gave her a questioning look.

“Do you think it’s likely that Joshua will see me if I stay in the festival?”

“The chances are high. You’re reflecting more light than the moon.”

She winced. “I suppose there are disadvantages to a flashy costume.”

Robin groaned. She unclasped her cloak and handed it to her.

Lucina frowned at it. “What are you-”

“Put it on before I smother you with it.”

Lucina unstrapped her ridiculous wings and folded them into her belt before donning the cloak. 

Robin pulled the hood roughly over her eyes. “There, now you’re unrecognizable. If Chrom’s not going to let me ruin your Harvest Festival, then don’t you dare let some lowly worm keep you from enjoying it.”

Lucina grumbled, adjusting the hood as they strode back to look for the others. The silence between them didn’t last long. “Thank you, Mother.”

“I’m not your mother,” she said reflexively.

“You misunderstand. I called you  _ a _ mother because you’re cranky and fussy.”

“I’m telling Chrom that’s what you think of his wife.”

“I’m sure he’d love the excuse to gush about her.”

Robin scowled and said nothing more. She didn’t like this, beating around the bush of who they wanted her to be, the person who she wasn’t. Not anymore. It was much easier when she and Lucina simply threatened each other.

“Where have you two been?” Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow at the shift in wardrobe.

It was certainly easier when she didn’t have to deal with him.

“We weren’t the ones who ran off like a hound chasing a squirrel,” she said testily.

Morgan chuckled, sheepish but ultimately unapologetic of his excitement. “There’s a haunted house over there, can we go in?”

“I was in there with Lissa earlier,” Chrom added. “They made me leave for punching a man when he startled me.”

Robin said, “I don’t find the concept of going into an enclosed space to be harassed by strangers appealing.”

“I think it sounds fun,” Lucina took Morgan’s hand. “Let’s go in together.”

He pumped his fist in the air, “alright!”

Robin watched them disappear inside, feeling hollow. A warm weight settled on her shoulders. She didn’t comment on the act, but she pulled the cloak tighter around her.

“Did something happen?” Chrom asked gently.

“I found out who’s bothering Lucina,” she said simply. “She owed a man named Joshua money and has been avoiding him.”

“How much money? She could’ve just asked for help if she needed to pay.”

“You know she’s not the type to seek help.” She wasn’t Robin, not really, but she had her memories (and Robin was attentive to these). “I don’t have the numbers, but if you give him a single coin, you’ll lose what little respect I have for you. It sounds like she’s been played.”

Chrom scowled, “what a jerk. Is he still at the festival? I’ll deal with him myself.”

“I’ll let you know when we run into him.”

They were both silent for a while, listening to the cheerful ambience of their surroundings and the muffled shrieks from the haunted house.

It was Robin who broke the silence. “Why are you so insistent on spending time with me? You know I’m Grima.”

He shrugged, taking his time in answering. “I just figured you were in there somewhere. Robin, I mean.”

“That’s exactly what you said in my timeline,” she scoffed. “You know how you die there? You put your heart in my hands and I tear it to shreds.”

“Yet here you are,” he mused, “indulging Morgan in his schemes and looking out for Lucina.”

“I have to deal with you three regardless. If I can’t start a fight, I might as well make the experience more bearable.”

There was a pause before he spoke again. “You want to know why I followed you in the first place?”

“Yes, I asked you that, you dunce.”

He blinked, then laughed. “Right, right.” He breathed deeply, not quite looking at her. “When I first saw you here, just wandering by yourself, you looked so sad. I couldn’t bear the sight.”

She glared at him, “you think I’m pathetic?”

“Far from it.” Their eyes met. “You’ll always be the wind at my back at the sword at my side. I’m the one who’s pathetic without you. So even if you’re not the Robin from my timeline, I care too much to leave you to your melancholy. I want you to be happy.”

“There are other Robins out there,” she pointed out. “From other timelines where they’re not consumed by the Fell Dragon. What if you came across them here, what if it was your  _ actual _ wife?”

“Then I’d want her to be happy too.” Then he gave it more thought. “Or him. All Robins deserve to be happy.”

“Tramp,” she sniffed.

He burst into laughter, but it’s quick to peter out. “How about you?”

“I think all Chroms are equally annoying.”

“That’s fair. If I may ask, why were you so sad?”

If she was being honest, she didn’t know. “Maybe I’m just miserable that the Summoner won’t let me start the apocalypse.”

“Okay.” It’s clear he didn’t believe her. She didn’t believe herself either.

“It just feels as though I’m missing something,” she confessed.

“Your other half?” he asked hopefully.

She didn’t answer his question, eyes fixed on some point in the crowd. “It’s him.”

Chrom sat up, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“Joshua,” she nodded in his direction, “long red hair, hat and overcoat.”

He followed her gaze. “Ah. I think I’ll go and talk to him. Are you coming, dear?”

“I don’t take orders from you, human.” Robin put her hands on her hips. “Here’s the plan…”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the Tempest Trials are gonna end, but it's prolly gonna punch me in the feels so I'm preemptively punching myself ;w;
> 
> Update: *rips off clown suit* GUESS WHO CAME HOME!!! She's so grompy I love herrrrr


End file.
